


Chances Taken

by Merfilly



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-11
Updated: 2006-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shayera turns to Bruce, hoping he understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chances Taken

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18282) by Arch_Shatten. 



Shayera was unsure why she had come, unsure what reception she would find as she swooped in through an aerial entrance to the cave, one she had found from the cliff side. It hurt that she had even come to this point, so lost and empty that she had nowhere to turn, but the faint hope that had been offered in a smile, so small, from a man she could not truly say she knew.

"Here." His voice guided her to where he was, standing near a lab counter, analyzing some substance. 

"You knew I was coming?" she checked, still uncomfortable with what she had chosen. If the lonely ache had not been so consuming, the drive so imperative….

"Sensors. I placed them after you found us, during the invasion, to monitor your entrance." He continued to study the slide under his microscope. 

"I…We…spoke, some time ago, about destiny." She shifted, so that her wings settled around her, becoming a feathered cloak. Now, he straightened, and looked at her impassively.

"And?"

"I…don't want to be alone anymore, Batman." She looked down, her auburn hair tumbling around her face to hide her weakness from him. She felt the air pressure shift, as Batman moved into her personal space.

"Port of last resort?" he questioned as he tipped her chin up.

"Only," she whispered, meeting his gaze for a long moment. He saw the confusion haunting her, the dejection, and…in the back recesses…hope.

"We will find our destiny," he murmured, claiming her lips with the softness of restraint, but the command of knowing this was right for them. She would make no demands on him he could not meet, and he could ease the ache, as well as meet her compulsion to breed.

`~`~`~`~`

Alfred watched in bemusement as Shayera taught Bruce how to hold the baby, nestling the wings much as one might hold a dove. It turned out that Thanagarians swaddled babies too, to keep them from over extending the underdeveloped wing structures.

The Wayne Manor might ring with cries every now and then, but the mood was far happier whenever Shayera came to visit. Master Bruce had taken to delegating his patrol, or cutting them short toward the end of the waiting period, as Shayera had allowed the hatchery to be here, where he could protect her only egg. So many times, Alfred had found his ward standing over the protective incubator, just staring with a look of hope. On those occasions when Shayera was with him, the look held other, less defined emotions that pleased Alfred almost as much.

"Do we tell the others now?" Shayera asked her lover. By common accord, neither had said anything of their affair nor acted as more than comrades in battle. She watched as he painstakingly laid the fragments of the eggshell over a wire frame and canvas. He gave her that expression she had come to see as his pleased smile, and nodded.

"At least about Rex." His voice was low and careful. "If you wish me to remain anonymous…"

"I don't care if they know or not, Bruce. It is your privacy I am concerned for," she told him, moving the swaddled infant to nurse him. She was watching the baby, did not see the way his eyes shadowed briefly, before taking on a look of determination.

"I won't let my child be thought a nameless scion," he told her. "We'll tell them, informally, at the remembrance event." That would be the one-year anniversary of Darkseid's near conquest of Earth.

"I think I would like that." She smiled up at him. "But don't think I won't be joining the festivities afterward," she warned him fiestily.

"Unless I distract you," he retorted, which made the nearby Alfred smile even more as he cleaned the dishes.

`~`~`~`~`

Green Lantern had been noticeably upset, and pointedly shaken Vixen off to go find beer in large quantity. Diana, her beautiful face frowning for a long time, finally gave a blessing to the baby before seeking the company of Green Arrow and Black Canary. Of course, Flash had positively made an idiot of himself, cooing and clucking at the baby like a half grown kid himself. Superman had looked at Rex, then his best friend and the woman that had betrayed them all. He saw their contentment, and let go the last resentment to wish them well.

It was J'onn they both looked for last. When they had him by himself, and had introduced him to the baby, Shayera had reached up, laying her hand along his face.

"J'onn, we want you to be his godfather," Bruce said, while the Thanagarian made her mind as open as possible to relay both her culture and the earth culture's interpretation of the concept. The green alien covered her hand, recognizing her gesture of mental openness as the bridge to fully restore his faith in her.

"I gladly accept, Shayera; Bruce."


End file.
